The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Glitches
This is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks''. Boss Key In the Tower of Spirits is a room where Princess Zelda, as a Phantom Guardian, must grab the Boss Key. On occasion, Link may be rendered unable to use or remove the key. The game must be either restarted or Link will have to use the pits as a means to lower his hearts to the point of restarting the area. Blank speech bubble If you are watching the cut scene where Zelda and Link find out Chancellor Cole's a demon, then after Alfonzo hits the train and Zelda gasps, skip the rest, and he will wake up in the Hyrule castle with a blank speech bubble, until teacher talks. Sometimes this glitch works, and other times, it doesn't. Fraaz When Fraaz is battled for a second time during the third challenge in Take 'Em All On, it occasionally gets stuck in mid-air after it splits in two, making it necessary to quit the minigame session. There are no reports of this occurring during the original battle with Fraaz in the Snow Temple. However, during the battle in the Snow Temple, it is possible, after Fraaz splits into his fire and ice parts, that these may spin in small perpetual circles in the center of the room, making it necessary to restart the game. Traveling Goron After the lava in Goron Village has been cooled down, the Anouki Village Goron asks to be taken to Anouki Village. However, if this side-quest is initiated before Link has met Embrose, the Goron is nowhere to be found, and does not appear until the Fire Temple is completed. Stuck Behind Zelda Before the final battle with Malladus, it is possible to get stuck behind Zelda while she is charging and not be able to move at all making it impossible to protect her. The player must either restart the game or let Link get killed in order to continue. Whistle & Tunnel If Link holds down the Train's Whistle, and then releases as the screen turns white while riding through a tunnel or Space-time Gate, it will still blow throughout the white screen. Phantom in a Safe Zone Occasionally, a Phantom will attack Link while in a Safe Zone. But because they are unable to touch Link in a Safe Zone, their swords will pass straight through Link. Also, on F29 on the Tower of Spirits, if Link is spotted by a normal Phantom and runs to the bottom most Safe Zone, the Warp Phantom may warp on the Safe Zone and start to attack Link. However, it will not harm him. If Link goes out of the Safe Zone or attacks it, it will warp away. Arrow Orb Glitch Pick up two Arrow Orbs. Put one on the ground anywhere, facing anything, and another can be placed on/in it. Firing an arrow at it causes them to light up and make noise. Also, Link cannot turn them with the boomerang or whip this way, making the only way to stop them is to pick one up or to slash them with the sword, hitting the arrow. Minimap While traveling on the train through a Space-time Gate the train still appears for a quite a few seconds moving on the minimap even after the train is nowhere to be found on the game screen. Barrel Glitch Occasionally, in the Ocean Realm, on his way to the Tower of Spirits, a barrel will spawn halfway in the water, halfway in the ground, giving it the appearance of floating in the ground! This may happen elsewhere. Whip-Item-Wall Glitch When the whip is used on something that can be picked up and thrown (for example, a sword or a Helmet ChuChu's helmet), if Link has his back next to a wall, the item will occasionally go partially or fully into the wall. If only partially into the wall, the item can still be retrieved with the whip. Sometimes the item will move to the top of the wall as well, though it breaks shortly afterward. It is also possible to throw a sword through a wall using this glitch. If Link stands in a corner and tries throwing the sword out, sometimes it will go out. (This can only happen if there are other parts of the area outside the room, like the room in the Ocean Temple that can only be accessed from the lower floor) Link is in the door! Sometimes, if Link is standing halfway over a door on a timer, or barely misses getting over the threshold before the time runs out, the door will close and half of Link will seem to be in the door! Link can escape and become normal again simply by walking the other direction. This can also happen with Zelda (when she is possessing a Phantom) if she is standing on the door. Helpless Zelda On F27 on The Tower of Spirits, if Zelda warps to the Phantom Eye while it is in midair above the sand on the lower part of its patrol path with a Warp Phantom, and moves, unless Zelda warps to another Phantom Eye, then Zelda will fall in the sand and the cycle will continue, forcing the game to have to be restarted or sometimes use the Sand Wand to elevate Zelda before she reappears. The only way to have a chance to for this to happen if she warps from far away. Disappearing Keys On F13, if Link gets the Small Keys and saves, there is no hope of getting them back. They are gone forever, and glitched away into the abyss of bad programming. Changing Lanes During the battle with the first car of the Demon Train, destroy all but one of the barrel launchers and wait for a crossroad in the tracks. Set the train to move to the other set of tracks, and before switching tracks, destroy the final barrel launcher. The Demon Train will warp to the next area, but the train will move to the other set of tracks. If performed correctly, the train will miss the portal entirely and zoom across the tracks until he fall into the abyss and start the battle over. The glitch can be seen at 1:02. dRwBPmsxmUA Frozen Byrne While fighting Byrne, play the spirit flute when he is almost defeated. uC8nU7jihYc Flashing crow Sometimes, if Link is in a place with crows, after killing one of them, he may find that somewhere else in the station there will be a flashing crow with feathers appearing out of nowhere for a while. This flashing crow stays in the same place while it is there. Lava Bouncing If Link is pushed off a ledge into lava with the Phantom Guardian in the Tower of Spirits and takes out the map just before he falls in, he will fall in while holding the map and bounce there until normal gameplay resumes. Karate Kid In Snowdrift Station, there is a fence touching a wall that Link would normally be able to jump off of, although if Link walks at it in a certain manner he can walk directly on the fence all the way to the other side of it and jump off. Phantom Eye in a Safe Zone On F30 in the Tower of the Spirits, if the Phantom Eye in the northeast corner spots Link, and he runs to the Safe Zone, the Phantom Eye will fly into the top left corner of the Safe Zone. It will not see Link while he is in the Safe Zone, but if he goes out, it will sound the alarm. The Armored Train Stop In order to perform this glitch Link must be in the Snow Realm. Make sure that Link is somewhere where he can be chased by the Armored Train, but at the same time be at a rail area where the train can't actually destroy Link's train. Then keep shooting at the Armored Train. After enough times the train will actually stop permanently. But this does not mean that the train isn't dangerous. Acrobatic Link Link must first get on the top of the Cucco stand in Castle Town, then jump off to the left as if he were trying to leap the fence. He'll land exactly on top of the fence, and keep running in midair as long the stylus is held down. To get over the fence, make Link do a somersault. Link will flip high into the air and land on the other side. Going through a train If Link passes through a warp gate, and there is a Dark Train or Armored Train really close to the Spirit Train, when Link and the train warp, the train will stop, but the sparkles of the train will pass through the train. Category:Glitches